A well system (e.g., oil or gas wells for extracting fluids from a subterranean formation) can include a production well and an injection well. During production operations, various equipment, components, methods, or techniques can be used to displace and recover hydrocarbon fluid (e.g., oil) from within the production well. For example, a solution can be injected into the injection well to increase a mobility of the hydrocarbon fluid and sweep the hydrocarbon fluid from within the production well to enhance hydrocarbon recovery.